<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ace the exam by ToxicPineapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749277">Ace the exam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple'>ToxicPineapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(That's the prompt), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Conversations, Domestic, Dress Up, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Hand Kisses, Hugs, I should start spelling it Touko, I'm sorry I spell it Toko, Light Anxiety, Meeting the Parents, Pre-Meeting the Parents, These women..., but continuity...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look amazing in black,” Komaru finally says, pushing herself up off the door and stepping into the room, stopping behind Toko and curling her arms around her waist. Toko meets her eyes in the bathroom mirror as Komaru presses a kiss to her bare shoulder and manages a small smile. “You should wear it more often.”</p><p>“I don’t get a lot of opportunities to,” Toko replies.</p><p>---</p><p>Komaru eases some of Toko's anxieties before having dinner with her parents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ace the exam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for femslash february day twenty seven! the prompt is "dress up"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Komaru finds Toko standing in the bathroom, peering at her reflection in the mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rather than bursting in and announcing that they have five minutes until they have to leave if they want to get to her parents’ house in time, Komaru leans against the doorframe and watches her for a moment. Toko looks absolutely stunning-- not that she doesn’t look good all the time, with her hair messy and her glasses crooked on her nose, but right now she has it in a high ponytail, and her purple hair is so long that it gathers in thick waves at the bottom of her back. A few tendrils of hair are loose from the style and frame her soft features nicely. Toko doesn’t like contact lenses and she won’t be wearing them, but her glasses are resting on the sink right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look amazing in black,” Komaru finally says, pushing herself up off the door and stepping into the room, stopping behind Toko and curling her arms around her waist. Toko meets her eyes in the bathroom mirror as Komaru presses a kiss to her bare shoulder and manages a small smile. “You should wear it more often.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get a lot of opportunities to,” Toko replies, one of her hands crawling back to rub the back of her neck. Komaru frowns but covers it by nuzzling into her shoulder. She can tell that Toko is nervous, but she doesn’t want to say anything outright, not until Toko gives her an opening. “Considering that you’re the only one who sees me, most of the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m also the one who appreciates it the most,” Komaru hums. There is a brief moment of silence, and Toko breaks eye contact with her, glancing off to the side. By the way her eyes move, Komaru suspects that she’s counting tiles on the walls rather than thinking about the conversation. Which means she’s not going to get any openings. Komaru suppresses the sigh that surfaces and clears her throat. “You doing alright? You seem kind of tense,” she punctuates the statement by shifting one of her hands to Toko’s shoulder, rubbing it with her thumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nerves,” Toko responds evasively, and when Komaru raises her eyebrows, she adds, “I-I’m just worried your parents won’t like me, is all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My parents have good taste.” Komaru says peevishly. “They’ll love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The corner of Toko’s lip twitches, but when she speaks again her tone is sullen. “You don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>know that. I might make a b-bad first impression. I don’t want to embarrass you in front of your family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Komaru pauses, mulling over her words. “It’s not just my opinion that my parents are going off of, you know? Makoto will be there too with his fiance, and you know both of them. They both like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your brother likes everybody.” Komaru… can’t really argue with that. Makoto is soft. “And Kyoko h-hardly likes me,” Toko mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought the same thing,” Komaru muses. “Until Makoto told me point blank that she had a high opinion of me. She seems to respect you. Uh, from what I can tell, I can’t really-- read her.” Talk about an intimidating sister-in-law to be. Sheesh. Christmas dinners are going to be real awkward if Kyoko and Makoto’s kids are anything like their mother. “But I think she really likes you! So that’s like, two out of four!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s still a failing grade,” Toko remarks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! It’s a guaranteed fifty percent ahead of time! You haven’t even taken the test yet!” Komaru protests. “You-- I’m taking the metaphor a bit too seriously, aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, it’s endearing,” Toko says quietly. She hesitates. “You’re right, though, I haven’t even met your parents yet. Maybe they’ll be as easy to impress as you are and adopt me as their own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take that as a compliment,” Komaru declares, in regards to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy to impress </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing. “And if they do adopt you, that’d make it really hard for me to marry you, so for my own sake I hope they don’t.” She releases Toko from the embrace when she hears her girlfriend laugh and feels a smile crossing over her features. When she reaches out her hand, Toko’s fingers intertwine with her own. “Ready to go, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toko pushes on her glasses, and when they make eye contact, there is a soft sparkle in her mauve eyes. “Sure, whatever. I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excellent.” Komaru brings Toko’s hand to her lips and kisses her knuckles, one by one, before tugging on her arm. “You’re going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>ace </span>
  </em>
  <span>this exam.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though Toko doesn’t respond, as Komaru flicks off the bathroom light, she catches the happy smile on her girlfriend’s face, and deems it a success.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i've written all the women ;D; and i STILL don't know what pairing to do for dance i'm gonna cry</p><p>tokomaru... is so good. love it. komaru is babey and i've Never Written Her Before In My Life so i'm sorry komaru stans my characterisation is shabby as hell</p><p>love these ladies though yknow i had to do it</p><p>stay tuned for the last two prompts. it's still february fifteenth for me though lmao. i'm really out here</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>